Eres su esposa pero en realidad serás mi mujer
by Lady DeathMoon
Summary: Él está comprometido y ella ya está casada Serán capaces de estar juntos a pesar de sus actuales vidas?


Eres su esposa pero en realidad serás mi mujer

Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fic, espero que sean del agrado de ustedes

Kaichou wa maid sama pertenece a Hiro Fujiwara y a pesar de que disfruté muchísimo el Manga y el anime, esta historia es de un mundo alterno

Capítulo 1: Esa niña es esposa de mi enemigo?

-Vamos Takumi ya deja de seguir enfurruñándote así- suspiraba la mujer con sus brazos cruzados mirando a través del gran ventanal de la habitación

El pelirubio llevaba horas sin decir una palabra, solo mantenía su mano apoyando su mentón en ella mientras se encontraba sentado en uno e los escalones del escritorio de esa habitación

Su enojo se debía a que ese mismo día antes de ir al colegio, a su abuelo se le había ocurrido darle la graaaan noticia de que ya había decidido quien sería la prometida de él, y en más! Ya todo había sido arreglado entre familias que una vez se graduaran de la secundaria ambos se casarían  
Una vez más su abuelo había logrado hacer su vida miserable, él sabía perfectamente que no era del agrado de su abuelo, después de todo él era un nieto ilegitimo y su abuelo dejaba todo en manos del nieto primogénito que había nacido dentro del matrimonio que él había decidido para su madre al igual que ahora lo estaba haciendo con él

-Hijo, realmente no creo que esto se deba a lo que tú crees de tu abuelo, esto es algo que la dinastía Walker siempre ha vivido, incluso él en su momento le impusieron una prometida en su entonces que termino siendo mi madre, y así también él le impuso una prometida a tu hermano quienes ahora están casados

-No lo hagas ver como si me pusiese al mismo nivel de todos madre, a tu hijo le dio la oportunidad de conocerla y concretar ese matrimonio una vez que él admitió estar enamorado de ella. Sabes que a mí solamente me impuso a esa chica, a la cual él sabe perfectamente que no siento nada bueno por ella

-Jajaja Takumi acaso sientes algo bueno por alguien?, te has encerrado tanto en ti mismo que es imposible que veas a alguien de una buena forma, o acaso me equivoco?

-Madre acaso quieres que en mi vida haga lo que has hecho tu en la tuya?

La pelirubia suspiro cerrando sus ojos y apoyo sus manos en el frío ventanal, era temporada de invierno y en esa casa se podía sentir como si fuese un día de verano dentro de ella, después de todo el servicio siempre mantenía todo cómodamente para ellos dos…quienes se mantenían lejos de sus lazos sanguíneos pero que aun así sus tradiciones y mandamientos llegaban a ellos como si no hubiesen miles y miles de kilómetros entre ellos

-Sabes que no deseo eso para tu vida Takumi, pero la vida se ha encaprichado en castigarme con mi salud por las cosas que me he atrevido a hacer y he luchado cuanto he podido por ti para darte lo mejor que he podido y sin mantenerte de acuerdo a lo que ellos dictaran. Ahora ambos nos mantenemos viviendo aquí en este departamento a distancia de ellos, pero sabía que este día llegaría y lamento no poder defenderte de ellos como lo he estado haciendo durante todos estos años

El pelirubio sintió una punzada en su pecho, sabía que ella había hecho muchas cosas por él, para no sumergirlo en una vida tortuosa que no merecía cargar por los pecados de ella.

Su madre era una viuda hacia cinco años ya, y su primogénito se había casado hacia tres años, ella había sido obligada por su abuelo a volver a Inglaterra para el entierro de su difunto esposo pero más allá de eso su abuelo se aprovechó y retuvo a su madre allí por casi dos años con la justificación de que ella se encontraba muy delicada de salud como para volver a viajar

Sabía el carácter de su madre y no se sorprendió el verla allí nuevamente en su departamento con dos maletas a cada lado de ella, y su alegría había sido inmensa al volver a verla allí con él pero también podía notar que su estado de salud no era el mejor de todos, por lo que todo ese tiempo hasta el día de hoy ella siempre se encontraba dentro del departamento con cuidados que había dispuesto su abuelo aun desde tan lejos, algo que le molestaba mucho a él porque sabía que era porque su abuelo creía que él no era capaz de cuidar de ella como se le requería

-Takumi, realmente en estos momentos me encuentro exhausta y deseo descansar y tu ya debes de irte al colegio, aún nos queda tiempo para que se concrete este casamiento así que esperemos que algo se nos ocurra para que eso no suceda, te parece satisfactoria esa respuesta en estos momentos?- se coloco mejor la manta que colgaba de sus hombros y se aferró a ella con el objetivo de calentar sus frías manos y calmar un poco el dolor que estaba empezando a sentir en su pecho

-Ve a descansar madre, hasta luego-se levantó y agarró su maletín para irse rumbo al colegio…no quería seguir siendo una causa más que empeorara más aun la salud de su madre

-Oye olvide decirte la verdadera razón de que vinieses a hablar conmigo!...-le dice con voz alta mientras deja caer su cuerpo en un largo sofá que había dentro de esa habitación

-Mejor descansa y a mi vuelta me lo dices, adiós madre- se acercó a ella mientras cuidadosamente dejando a un lado su maletín, levanto a su madre y la cargó hasta el cuarto de ella y la dejo descansado en su cama- dejo un suave beso en la frente de ella y cerró la puerta

En cierta forma le tranquilizaba un poco el que hubiese atención especializada para ella, podía irse con un poco de paz al saber que si algo sucediere iba a poder saberlo rápidamente

Colegio Seika

Por fin un poco de aire fresco para el pelirubio, aunque todos odiaban el hecho de estar en un colegio para él en realidad terminaba siendo una agradable libertad, una que él mismo había podido escoger cuando por fin había logrado desligarse un poco de ese odioso apellido que cargaba en secreto en el

Entro a clase sin más y se sentó en su lugar como siempre, miraba el ventanal a su lado izquierdo mientras iban entrando los demás alumnos y tomaban sus respectivos lugares…el profesor ya había entrado y el pelirubio solo bostezaba poniendo muy poca atención a la clase como siempre lo hacia

-Alumnos desde hoy tendrán una nueva compañera de clase- el profesor se acomodaba sus lentes para leer mejor el papeleo de aquella nueva alumna

El pelirubio no prestaba atención alguna, nunca le gusto ponerse en amistad con nadie y ciertamente aunque las chicas a cada minuto se le declaraban, él no tenía interés en ninguna de ellas como para salir con ellas, por lo que el que entrara alguien nueva le era totalmente indiferente

-Ella viene de la Prepatoria Miyabigaoka y tiene 16 años de edad, su nombre es…

Qué diablos! Es que acaso su abuelo había traído a su supuesta prometida a su misma escuela!? Miro de repente hacia la puerta de entrada asustado por ver aquella niña odiasa en su misma escuela y clase…no podía ser

-Estudiantes les presento a Ayuzawa Misaki-

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron aun más de lo que ya los tenía, aquella chica no era quien él había creído pero algo le había hecho seguir mirándola fijamente

-Mucho gusto, por favor cuiden de mí- se reverencio y paso a su lugar a sentarse

Se podían escuchar todos los murmullos de que otra chica había venido a la preparatoria Seika, y a pesar de que no era alguien extremadamente guapa terminaba por ser igual una chica

El pelirubio la miraba de reojo debes en cuando y notaba que ella solo prestaba atención al profesor y a ninguno de los murmullos que se escuchaban claramente dentro de la clase. Era una chica bastante peculiar, las pocas chicas que habían en esa escuela solían disfrutar la atención de los chicos que habían en mayoría en comparación a ellas

Las clases habían finalizado por el día de hoy y el pelirubio se dirigía a su departamento lentamente…tal vez podría ver a esa nueva chica salir en su misma dirección o en realidad él tomar la misma dirección de ella y así saber un poco más de ella

La vio salir y ella caminaba tranquilamente y se dirigía a la estación de trenes, cuando iba apresurar un poco más su paso para acercarse a ella pudo notar como un chico con otro uniforme se acercaba a ella…acaso era su novio?

Mantuvo su paso y su curiosidad lo superó y terminó por tomar el mismo tren que ellos, podía notar como sonreían varias veces y seguían conversando animadamente, ahora había podido notar que aquel chico era de la preparatoria Miyabigaoka por el uniforme que portaba, él solía tocar de a ratos la chaqueta y un poco la falda de aquella chica y eso parecía indicar que en efecto ellos eran novios

Se bajaron del tren y el pelirubio también se bajo en el mismo sitio, ahora que notaba como ella ya tenía alguien en su vida, realmente no le importaba si notaban su presencia así que acelero el paso para pasarlos e irse a su casa y ver como seguía su madre…mientras más se acercaba a ellos había podido escucharlos hablar con mejor claridad

-Bueno Misaki-chi ya me voy así que mándale saludos a Satsuki-chan de mi parte, nos vemos- se despidió levantando su mano mientras se iba alejando de a poco de ella

-Oyeeee…solo a ella le mando tus saludos!? Honoka-San puede que también quiera algunos no?- le sonreía pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Baka!-se fue corriendo apresuradamente

Había podido ver como esa chica sonreía abiertamente y como un tonto se quedó fijo mirándola…por suerte para él ella ni siquiera había notado su presencia

La vio entrar en un…café-maid?...acaso ella solía ir a beber algo allí, o acaso tenía amistades allí?

Se disponía entrar también allí, y así tal vez terminar de confirmar que ese chico al parecer no era su novio como él había pensado pero sus planes se detuvieron al sentir vibrar su celular…fríamente paro su andar y abrió su celular sin poder hablar

Solamente su madre tenía su número…acaso había sucedido lo peor?

-Takumi…Takumi hijo estas ahí?

-Madre…te encuentras bien?-

-Si Takumi no te preocupes, solo quisiera que ya vengas aquí porque hay algo importante que debo informarte

El pelirubio corto la llamada y se giro rumbo a su casa, su madre nunca lo llamaba a menos que fuese algo de importancia por lo que paro un taxi y se fue rápidamente a su departamento…tal vez otro día podría saber un poco más de esa chica ya que al parecer aquel chico no era su novio en realidad

-Estoy en casa- se saco sus zapatos y se adentro a la sala y vio a su madre con una de sus tan distinguidas ropas sentada en un sofá mientras bebía un poco de te

-Al fin llegas Takumi, siéntate por favor- señalo con su mano el sofá de enfrente para que tomara asiento

-Ah…son mas malas noticas-suspiraba mientras resignado tomaba asiento

-Yo no creo que sean malas noticias, solo quiero avisarte de un atrevimiento mío, verás…tomé como decisión que alguien más vendrá a vivir aquí con nosotros- tomaba tranquilamente su te

-Viene de Inglaterra?- su cara era de desagrado ante esa posibilidad

-Técnicamente no, ella ha estado un tiempo allí pero originalmente es de aquí, de Japón

-Es una mujer?- ahora su mirada era de curiosidad pues sabía que su madre en realidad era una mujer muy parecida a él y no tenía amistad alguna, mucho menos que fuera de Japón

-Verás…ella es una chica que es hija de un amigo de tu padre-apoyo su taza de té en el plato y apoyo sus manos sobre sus piernas

-Mi padre?- la sorpresa abarco toda su mirada, poco hablaba ella de su verdadero padre…lo único que sabía era que él era japonés y que luego de haber tenido una aventura con ella y al haberse enterado que su madre había quedado embarazada de él su abuelo se había encargado de que su madre nunca más supiese algo de él…como era posible ahora que un amigo de él apareciese?

-Sí…a decir verdad me sorprendí mucho al recibir una carta de la esposa de ese hombre, creo que solo tuve dos oportunidades de haberla visto pero ha sido capaz de ubicarme después de tantos años- sonreía levemente

-Y que quiere esa mujer de ti?

-Ella fue una mujer que siempre me había dicho que no renunciase al amor que tenia tu padre por mí, pero…bueno eso es otro tema, el verdadero asunto es que ella y su esposo han sufrido un terrible accidente y ella ha logrado despertar del coma pero su esposo no corrió con la misma suerte, él aun está en coma y con un diagnostico muy delicado, ambos han tenido que viajar a Inglaterra a someterse a unas peligrosas operaciones y esperar por una positiva recuperación, pero eso es algo que muy difícilmente han podido costear…

-Te están pidiendo que pagues por ellos-dijo levantándose del sofá y poner sus manos dentro del bolsillo mientras se acercaba al gran ventanal

-No, en lo absoluto. Su hija mayor es quien está pagando por ellos como puede. Lo que ella me solicito fue poder mantener a su hija viviendo conmigo temporalmente hasta que se gradúe y se pueda ir a vivir con su esposo

-Oh…es casada?

-Sí…ya ves que en realidad no eres tú solo a quien tan joven le imponen una prometida, esta chica con solo dieciséis años ya está casada

-Y si ya está casada porque no se va con él y recurre a que él la ayude?

-Esa es una historia que no se me permitió contar, solo basta con decir que ella vendrá hoy y se instalara a vivir con nosotros hasta su graduación

-Bien, no tengo más que decir madre- se giro y miro a su madre seriamente

-Takumi…te diré que específicamente no intentes ningún tipo de cercanía con esa chica, porque eso generaría muchos problemas- se levanto del sofá y se paro frente al pelirubio

-Madre por favor, sabes que no tengo ningún tipo de relación con nadie, que te hace creer que con ella si lo tendré?- levanto su cara y se volteo mirando hacia un costado mientras rascaba su cabeza con una de sus manos

-Conozco a sus padres, y tienen un gran parecido a como es tu padre y tu…tú tienes gustos iguales a los míos Takumi- dijo cruzando sus brazos mientras una ligera carcajeada salió de ella

-…crees que me fijaré el alguien casada?- ahora la miraba fijamente

-Jajaja hijo yo soy una de esas mujeres que no creo que un casamiento impida que te fijes en alguien, pero en realidad ese no sería el problema

-Entonces cual es el verdadero problema?- la miro con desafió

-Ella está casada con Igarashi Tora

-Cómo!?- sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente

-Así es!, hace un año está casada con él, y como son tan jóvenes sus padres han decidido aun no presentar oficialmente ante el publico su matrimonio

-Y si está casada con él porque no asume él el asunto de los padres de ella?

-Ya te dije que no tengo el permiso para contar eso. Solamente cumplo con avisarte que ella vivirá con nosotros y que su esposo es tu enemigo

-No somos enemigos, para serlo yo debería de asumir cargos en la familia Walker y eso es algo que jamás pienso hacer,…odiaría ser alguien de esa clase

-Tener plata no es algo que define a la persona, o acaso me ves como alguien parecida a él?

-El actuar ya es algo que no deseo para mi vida- ese era un golpe directo para ella

-Pues gracias a ese actuar he podido darte una vida con bastante libertades Takumi

-No te preocupes madre que no me relacionare ni me interesaré en una chica que es capaz de rebajarse a esos niveles tan altos a los que yo no aspiro

-Te sorprendería saber cómo es esa chica

-Acaso ya la conoces?

-No es necesario, conozco muy bien a sus padres y sé qué clase de persona podría ser ella

El timbre suena y la pelirubia responde al portero

-Diga?...oh sí sube por favor. Ya llegó, se amable Takumi y abre la puerta por favor

Sonó el timbre y el pelirubio muy molesto y sin interés alguno se dirigió a abrir la puerta y su sorpresa fue incríble,…esa chica era…era Ayuzawa Misaki…

Continuará…

Que les parece está historia? Agradecería muchísimo su opinión. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


End file.
